


wonderful unknown

by jonathcrane



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-27
Packaged: 2018-02-26 09:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2647280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonathcrane/pseuds/jonathcrane
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A shy and quiet college boy develops an infatuation with a senior from his class.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Fog rolls down the valley steadily, creating a beautiful white blanket and Jongin is enthralled. If he scoots closer to the window, he could create a heart with his breath, so he does. A slow smile adorns his face. His 5 minutes of peace is disrupted however, with the appearance of Oh Sehun.

He observes the boy stalking his way to his seat, which is unfortunately, next to his. He lets out an annoyed sigh when Oh Sehun, that brat, sits himself rather aggresively on the chair, and proceeds to prop his feet up on the table. He wants to smack the boy's head so hard but refrains from actually doing so.

"You're early."

The hands of the old clock hung on the wall ticks loudly. It's now 8.27AM.

"Mm?"

"Nothing."

Playfully pouting, he turns his attention towards the foggy window once again and smiles.

"You're so weird, Kim Jongin," says Sehun all of a sudden, arms crossed behind his head as he leans his weight backwards on the creaky old chair.

"You're much weirder than I am," he retorts, face still crunched up in a smile. He really loves foggy mornings and he doesn't even know why. Maybe Sehun is right, he _is_ weird, kind of.

He hears the other scoffs. _Maybe it isn't too late to smack this brat's head mmm_ , but before he can continue fantasizing about the pleasure of enacting such act on the younger male, a certain small-sized (more like bite-sized, he whispers to no one in particular) person enters the almost empty classroom. He thinks the senior looks good this morning, (fluffy) light brown hair sweeped to the right, wearing an oversized snowy-white cable knit sweater paired with black jeans (that's rather tight-fitting hm).

"You're drooling, idiot."

He snaps out of his staring to glare at the brat.

"Mind your manners, you're younger than me."

The kid merely gives him a mocking smirk and he slowly feels like his anger is about to flare up.

"I'm just joking, man, calm down."

Another glare is thrown and the kid shuts up. _Hm, should've done that sooner_ , he ponders. He notes that the other's feet aren't propped up anymore. That's good, he really isn't in the mood to be sniffing smelly feet.

The white walls of the classroom creates an illusion of a wider room and the little childish doodles decorating the walls makes it look dirty. He doesn't understand the purpose of vandalising public properties to be honest.

It's 8.36AM now and there are only three of them in the classroom. He wonders where the others are at, _especially_ their lecturer. He hates latecomers more than anything.

"Um, excuse me, can I ask you something?" He shifts his eyes from the walls to the senior who's peering up at him rather shyly; he admits it's an adorable sight, one he can never tire of.

"Yes?"

"Do we have homework from last week's class? I, uh, forgot if we had any..."

"No, we don't. Mr. Lee didn't assign any. Don't worry." He gives an assuring smile to the other male, to which the latter returns before he is turning back around to face the front.

"You're drooling again, man." The kid chuckles.

He doesn't bother to give a retort as he simply sits there, thinking about more interesting things, such as the senior's heart-shaped smile and long fingers with well-trimmed fingernails that are now gripping an elegantly-designed paper coffee cup.

"Good morning, students. Where are the others?"

An uneven line is scrawled in the opened notebook on his desk.

"Probably sleeping," Sehun answers nonchalantly, side-eyeing the accidental scrawl on Jongin's notebook.

He hurries to tear the page away. It'll be a waste but he doesn't like seeing liquid paper covering up the mistakes he's made. It looks messy and... he just isn't fond of it.

Mr. Lee lets out a groan, sounding exasperated. "Call them then and tell them to hurry their ass— I mean, hurry up."

He knows Sehun has a penchant for lecturers who unintentionally curse in front of students and it's confirmed by the way Sehun snickers behind his palm. _Such a child_ , he reflects.

It's 9AM now and students are gradually filling in, some greeting Mr. Lee before heading for their seats, others merely grunting at the sight of the angry lecturer.

He isn't sure what Mr. Lee is talking about today as his attention is solely on the lone senior sitting two seats down from him. The way he jots down notes on the probably expensive thick notebook diligently, the way his eyes inadvertently widen whenever Mr. Lee scribbles something on the whiteboard as if he's straining to see what is being written, the way he bites down on his lip, eyebrows furrowing when he doesn't quite understand the question and struggling to find the answers.

This feeling inside of him, he is yet to find a name for it, but he's sure it's pretty close to infatuation or strong dedication to someone.

 

 

 

Jongin only gets to meet the senior once a week on a Friday. The name isn't caught yet but maybe, in these few days, he'll get to know.

 

 

 

This morning, as usual, he helps out his sister at the cafe, sometimes standing behind the counter, being a cashier, but then most times he stays in the kitchen, alternating between helping the aunties making more pastries and cookies and brewing coffees. The aunties keep praising him, saying how he's being such a good younger brother and that youngsters (yes, he's directly quoting them) nowadays should be more like him. At the moment, he feels a surge of pride climbing up his spine and that feeling is good, so he laps up at the compliments, even though his face and eyes show otherwise.

"Aigoo, you're so cute, Jongin ah, look at you blushing like a pretty girl," one of the aunties remarks, a deeper shade of red blooms across his cheeks. The aunties coo some more, all the while making pinching motions with their hands. He wants to avoid being pinched because elderly pinches hurt like hell— eh, he means hurt so much, so he stealthily moves away from the crowd of ahjummas and escapes to the cashier counter.

He lets out a puff of air, hands rubbing soothingly across his chest. The feeling of gratefulness is there because without the aunties entertaining him, he'll probably die alone in the big kitchen, but he has limits. Yes, Kim Jongin, the perpetually quiet and shy boy, _does_ have limits.

There aren't many customers currently, thus the atmosphere is mostly silent and he likes it. It feels peaceful.

 

 

 

Spacing out must be one of his favourite pasttimes as he often catches himself doing so much of it lately that even when his older sister pokes his shoulder with her sharp, french-tipped fingernail, he is still staring ahead at nothing in particular.

"Kim Jongin, wake up. Stop spacing out so much. Yah!" The loud clap resonates across the almost empty cafe, causing him to step backwards, thus accidentally stepping on his sister's feet. His sister's yelp rings loudly in his ears and he ponders the possibility of going deaf for a moment.

"Gosh, that hurts, Jongin," groaning, his sister prances around on one feet, hand soothing the ache; it would be comical (it doesn't help the fact that she is wearing heels, he feels like bursting out a laugh) if his sister's glare isn't directed towards him.

With one hand, he takes her arm, stabilizing the older woman. "I'm sorry," he says, sheepish.

Finding purchase on a wall, she leans against it, the pain subsiding judging by the calmer look she has on her face. "What are you thinking about anyway?"

The glass door to the cafe opens, revealing the senior from his class. Surprised, he quickly ducks down and starts for the kitchen. He can practically feel the burning stare his sister sends him but he can care less about that now.

"What the hell, Jongin? What's going on?"

The questions are left unanswered as he promptly heads for the toilet at the back of the cafe.

_He can't see me here, he definitely can't, or else... No, he can't know._

 

 

 

That doesn't mean he isn't going to stalk the guy. He peeps from the kitchen entry, at times letting out a blissful sigh as he notes how perfect the other looks at the cookies section, carefully choosing which one he is going to buy. He knows his sister is observing his actions but like he has said previously, he can care less about that judging look.

"Hi, what would you have today?"

"Hot latte," he whispers under his breath, and mentally high-fiving himself when the senior says the same thing, but adding the word please at the end. He wants to swoon because the latter is so polite, noting pleasingly that he is clearly a boyfriend material.

The cashier makes a quick work (he thinks his name is Hyunsik, no? Oh wait, it's Hongbin, yes) at counting the bills in his hands and softly asks the male to wait at the table and that his order will arrive soon. Responding with an easy smile, the small male walks over towards one of the two-persons table and sits himself down comfortably.

Hongbin is about to prepare the coffee when Jongin swoops in, simply announcing that _he'll_ be the one making it. Hongbin is clearly confused (that's because Hongbin is new to the cafe and he doesn't know what goes on here) but with only a broad smile, Jongin gets his way as Hongbin steps away from the espresso machine, a bewildered look on his face. Jongin thinks this Hongbin is quite cute and easy on the eyes but his heart still belongs to the unnamed senior with a heart-shaped smile and wide eyes.

 

 

 

"Do you want to—"

"Nah, you do it."

Hongbin scratches the back of his head.

"Don't forget to wash your hands after that."

"P-pardon?"

Jongin points to the hand at the back of the latter's head, and Hongbin _ah_ s in understanding.

"Make sure to give this as well to him, alright?" He hands the brown-haired man a small note that holds the drawing of a small chubby cheeked boy with a heart next to him. He can _feel_ the confusion radiating from Hongbin and it is kind of exasperating.

"Hongbin-ssi?"

Hongbin nods his head and takes both the cup of coffee and small note from Jongin's hand.

Hongbin's about to move when he feels a hand tugging his elbow lightly, "If he asks who gives that to him, don't answer, okay? Thanks, Hongbin-ssi."

The guy nods again before finally advancing towards the waiting wide-eyed male.

 

 

 

"Who—"

"I'm not supposed to answer that, I'm sorry. Enjoy your coffee, sir."

Jongin secretly smiles behind his hand when he sees that albeit the puzzled look the senior is adorning right now, the latter still pockets the small note of drawing in his (favourite) onion bag. The feeling of accomplishment settles deep in his chest.

This feeling lasts not more than 10 seconds, however, when his second older sister starts to yell out his name like a madman in the middle of the cafe, piquing every single customer's interests. He wonders the 'origin' of his sister because he certainly hasn't seen her anywhere in the cafe before just now.

"Uh-oh." He realizes that that senior is now looking towards where he's standing at and he flushes, embarrassed at being caught. Biting down on his lip, he grumbles in annoyance and stalks off to pull his grinning sister away from the public eye and into the kitchen.

Some of the aunties are taking a rest seeing that the cafe is not busy. One of the aunties wave at him and he waves back with a smile, before turning back to his (still) grinning sister with a glare on his face.

"Who sent you and why?"

She grins again and for a split second, he thinks that the similarity between her and a cheshire cat is glaringly obvious.

"What? Why are you grinning like that?"

"You have a secret crush on a guy and you didn't tell me, so that's what you get." Her arms are now crossed across her chest. She flicks her (annoyingly) long jet black hair and tucks the stray strands behind her right ear.

Jongin sputters. "Why would I need to tell you about _that_? It's none of your business."

"Pfft, please. As long as you live in our parents' house, under the same roof as me, _your_ business is _my_ business as well. Got it?"

This is starting to get ridiculous and he wants this nonsense to stop now. "You can get very annoying and super demanding sometimes, you know that right?"

"Your words don't affect me, Jongin," says her with an air of nonchalance, eyeing her fingernails rather boredly. "Tell me who this guy is right now and I'll let you go."

" _What_? No. Never in a million years, now step away before I—"

"Or I can just go to him myself and tell him _all_ about your super duper cute crush on him. I know which one he is, unnie already told me." She cackles. Jongin thinks she resembles a witch now, which is scary.

Jongin pouts. He wishes it works this time around because that is his only secret weapon against his older sisters. "You and noona are so mean."

Her eyes soften as she reaches a hand to ruffle his hair, "Awh, honey, that's why we're your older sisters. We exist solely to make your life a living hell," and ends the sentence with a gummy smile.

He sighs for the umpteenth time that day. He knows there's no way of getting out of this 'crisis,' cos what his sister wants, his sister gets. She reminds him of one of his kindergarten friends back in the days, Baekhyunnie. Just picturing him in his mind causes him to shiver unpleasantly.

"So? Are you going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yeah, fine, seeing that you won't shut up about it."

She squishes his cheeks then, squealing while doing so. Jongin wonders what he has done wrong in his previous life to deserve this kind of fate now.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s Friday again and it’s raining quite heavily outside. Jongin profusely thanks his mother in his head for suggesting him to bring an umbrella to class this morning. It might stop raining soon, but one should always be prepared for any misfortunes that might occur.  
  
There is no sign of Sehun and that senior and also the 99.8% population of this morning class. He entertains the thought of the class being cancelled, but the thought quickly fades when he hears the sound of knob turning and sees Mr. Lee graciously entering the class, looking grumpy as usual and wet. Really, extremely wet.  
  
“Ah, Jongin, where are the others?” He asks after dumping his briefcase on the desk.  
  
Jongin clears his throat before answering a clear, “I don’t know, Sir.”  
  
Mr. Lee lets out an annoyed groan (what else is new) and scrubs his face, seeming weary. Jongin doesn’t want to get in his bad books, especially not today, so he opens up the subject’s textbook and quietly goes over the last chapter. His mind wanders though, to the unnamed senior who’s always bringing in coffee every morning with him to the class, never skipping a day without it. He really wants to stop addressing the guy as ‘the senior,’ – it gets too burdensome sometimes – but Jongin doesn’t know how to start a conversation with the senior.  
  
 _Haish, again with the senior. Even_ I _am tired of listening to that word._  
  
A light bulb metaphorically appears near his head when he glances at Mr. Lee.  
  
“Sir, may I ask a question?” He asks, fingers absentmindedly playing with each other on the desk.  
  
Mr. Lee looks up, acknowledging Jongin when he nods.  
  
“Um, the senior who repeats this subject, what’s his name, Sir?”  
  
A disgruntled groan escapes Mr. Lee’s mouth, “Kyungsoo, Do Kyungsoo. You’ve been classmates for almost 9 weeks now, how can you still not know the name of your fellow classmates, Jongin?”  
  
Jongin flushes, hand going to his nape, scratching it while sending Mr. Lee a bashful smile. “He’s so quiet. He never speaks in the class.”  
  
“You’re quiet as well. Sometimes I wonder if you guys are not humans,” Mr. Lee jokes, an almost smile gracing his perpetually frowning face. Jongin merely smiles, a tight-lipped one, before continuing to read the textbook.  
  
As time goes on, more students start to fill in the class. Jongin finally looks up from his book, noting that it’s already 8.45AM and 30 minutes have passed since the conversation he’s had with Mr. Lee. Sehun is nowhere in sight, though, so he concludes that the other is skipping this morning class.  
  
He is occupied with the scene outside the classroom, mindlessly watching people walking and sometimes jogging to their particular classes. His attention breaks when he hears a chocolate filled voice – Jongin wonders when has he become a poet – stammering an apology to Mr. Lee for being late and that he promises he won’t repeat the same mistake again. Jongin almost fears for the senior’s life – Kyungsoo, he reminds himself, his name is Kyungsoo – but when Mr. Lee simply nods his head and signals Kyungsoo to settle down, he lets out a grateful sigh unconsciously.  
  
He is about to take out a notebook from his bag pack when Kyungsoo quietly settles down next to his seat. Eyebrows furrowed, he notices that the seat Kyungsoo usually occupies is snatched by someone else.  
  
“Um, you don’t mind me sitting here, right?” Kyungsoo asks in a rather small voice. There is nothing in this world that can equate to the adorableness that is Do Kyungsoo, Jongin thinks.  
  
The urge to pinch his cheeks is increasing rapidly the longer Jongin stares at Kyungsoo’s wide-eyed form, but he resists from doing so. After all, he is not a pervert.  
  
“Yeah, sure. No problem,” he grins, showing a full set of teeth. It’s impossible for the smile to get wider, but it does when Kyungsoo beams a heart-shaped smile in return.  
  
He can already tell that today will be a good day, despite the rain still pattering on the windows, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.  
  
  
  
  
 _No coffee today?_  
  
“Pardon?”  
  
Jongin’s cheeks scorched a pinkish hue, realizing that he has blurted that out loud.  
  
“N-nothing.” He shifts his eyes to the whiteboard in front of the class, trying hard to will his concentration to what Mr. Lee is explaining on.  
  
“It was raining today,” Kyungsoo starts suddenly, “So I didn’t get to grab coffee. Pity, though, because I only take them every Friday and because of this damn rain, I had to skip my dose.” He chuckles at his own choice of words.  
  
Jongin meekly nods, pretending to pay only a slight of attention to the other. He hears a huff from beside him.  
  
“I know it’s your sister’s cafe, _Jongin_ , stop pretending.”  
  
Jongin shoots out a number of brilliant curse words for his older sister in his mind. A sigh is released, hands are cupping his blushing and embarrassed face, and ears are turning pink. Despite his tanned skin, he is 89% sure that Kyungsoo can see him flushing like a high school girl being caught by her crush.  
  
Kyungsoo’s voice is lowered when he speaks again, “I have a question, though. Do you know who draws this thing?”  
  
Jongin peeks through his long fingers, intently staring at the little drawing on the two empty but clean paper cups. He feels a bit faint now, probably due to all the blood rushing to his cheeks and ears.  
  
“No, I don’t,” he answers confidently.  
  
Kyungsoo pouts and stuffs the cups back into his bag. “I really want to know who drew it. I’ve been getting the same drawing on my coffee cups since like, um, 8 weeks ago, I think?”  
  
 _Now is not the time to confess_ , Jongin reminds to himself.  
  
“I’m sorry, I really don’t know.”  
  
With the pout seeming to be a permanent fixture on Kyungsoo’s face, he rests his head on his hand while jotting down appropriate notes on his (probably) expensive notebook.  
  
 _Now is not the time to confess_ , Jongin says again. _Definitely not_.  
  
  
  
  
By the time the class ends, the heavy rain has ceased into a drizzle. He contemplates on whether to visit Kamong or to simply head home; he could use a hot drink right now, though, so with a set mind, he starts to walk towards a nearby bus stop.  
  
It is only customary for his mind to think about Kyungsoo. He has had this silly crush on the guy since he first stepped into the class 9 weeks ago, wearing a black sweater and a pair of black tight jeans. He had this aura surrounding him, that exuded cuteness but also mystery, and Jongin couldn’t help but to fall for him.  
  
It’s ridiculous, now that Jongin is mulling it over. When he first thought of the idea of wooing the older guy, he has thought that it would be stupid and not to mention, incredibly creepy, but when he proposed that idea to Sehun – to this day he still doesn’t know _why_ he consulted Sehun for advices – the younger male simply nodded and said, in his exact words, “Fucking awesome, man, _fucking awesome_.”  
  
However, now that 8 weeks have passed and there is still no response from the other party, he is starting to waver. His hope soars a little when he recalls Kyungsoo being so dejected after he tells the other that he doesn’t know who draws the particular doodle, though.  
  
 _Perhaps I should just confess to him one of these days. This thing has been going on for too long, anyway and I’m honestly getting tired of it._  
  
  
  
  
“Hi, noona.”  
  
The eldest Kim acknowledges him with a nod and a small smile. “You’re early today, Jongin. What’s the occasion? Your cute crush coming in this morning?”  
  
Jongin ducks away when his sister makes a show to ruffle his hair, her hand stopping mid-air before she retracts it back. She shoots him a glare and continues to clean the countertop.  
  
“I don’t know about him, so stop asking me about that. I just want to help you, can’t I do that?” He inquires, hands busy with tying the apron on his back. He frowns when he can’t seem to tie it properly.  
  
She notices the struggle and moves to help him. “There, what’s so hard about that.”  
  
He only makes a disgruntled face and proceeds to head over to the kitchen section, greeting some of the aunties who are already there, preparing the oven and doughs.  
  
For a minute, he ponders the possibility of him being a bakery, but then he snaps back into reality and realizes that neither can he cook nor bake.  
  
 _So that’s one career path down._  
  
  
  
  
“Jongin, Jongin!”  
  
He turns his head around to glare at his sister for disrupting him. He’s in the middle of rolling the dough.  
  
“What?”  
  
“Your crush is here!”  
  
He puffs his cheeks before giving his attention back to the dough.  
  
“Jongin! I thought you’re gonna make him a latte like usual?”  
  
“I’m not going to. I’m _busy_.”  
  
“So you’re just gonna throw away 8 weeks of your effort to _roll dough_?”  
  
“It’s not like it matters. He doesn’t acknowledge me, anyway. I call it quits.”  
  
His body is suddenly spinned, hands squeezing his shoulders strongly and he’s face to face with a very furious-looking older sister.  
  
“You listen to me, Kim Jongin, you are _not_ about to give up on the man of your _dreams_ simply because he doesn’t ‘acknowledge’ you, you hear me? I made that mistake when I was young and I regret it to this day. I mean, I love your brother in law so _so_ much but still, first love is first love and it’s hard to forget it, do you understand me? Now, go and march out there right now! I don’t care what you have to do but make – him – _notice_ – you! Now, go!”  
  
His sister shoves him pretty hard out the kitchen, causing him to stumble unattractively, still in a daze.  
  
 _What the heck just happened?_  
  
He is in the middle of scratching his head when Kyungsoo ( _oh God, it’s Kyungsoo!_ ) walks over to the counter, eyes immediately lit up as he recognizes Jongin.  
  
“Jongin! I knew I noticed you last week! You work here?”  
  
“N-no,” he stutters, “I come out to help every now and then.”  
  
Kyungsoo actually coos at him, “Awh, you’re so cute! And so nice. I’m proud to be your friend, Jongin ah.”  
  
“Um, th-thanks. Uh, what would you like to order?”  
  
 _Latte, of course._  
  
“One cup of hot latte, takeaway please, thank you!” Kyungsoo giggles.  
  
How is he so adorable?  
  
Jongin nods, “It’ll be done in a minute. Do sit while I whip it up.”  
  
“Alright, thanks Jongin.”  
  
“You’re welcome.”  
  
With a grin, Kyungsoo bounces to one of the couple’s seats.  
  
Curiousity takes over him as Kyungsoo appears to be in such a high mood this morning. He wants to ask what’s gotten him so happy but he doesn’t dare to.  
  
  
  
  
It is not a packed morning today in the cafe. Jongin feels grateful for it because he doesn’t feel like standing up in the kitchen for too long; it exhausts him pretty quick. Going to the gym would be a good idea seeing that he is so out of shape lately.  
  
He is about to send the drink to Kyungsoo when the wise words by his sister smack him in the face. He really needs to make his feelings known to Kyungsoo. It won’t do to cower away and hide his infatuation from the latter. It’s not doing him any good, too.  
  
Determined now, he reaches for the black Sharpie he knows is lying near the coffee machine and starts to doodle the same drawing on the paper cup. It has become easy after so many times of drawing the same thing over and over again.  
  
Satisfied with his work, he takes a deep breath and makes his way to the bored-looking man.  
  
 _It’s now or never._  
  
  
  
  
“Here you go, a cup of steaming hot latte,” he announces, gently placing the cup down on the table.  
  
A genuine smile is etched on Kyungsoo’s face when he utters an excited thank you. His gaze quickly drops though, when he takes notice of the little drawing on the cup. His eyes shift from the cup to Jongin continuously, a frown adorning his usually neutral face.  
  
“Are you… um, the one who draws this?” He looks so confused that Jongin feels his heart tugging a little.  
  
“What if I say yes?” Jongin tries so hard to keep his voice flat, but he can hear it shaking a little. Where is a blanket when he needs one!  
  
The expression that Kyungsoo is adorning right now is hard for Jongin to describe; it’s a cross between incredulity and amazement, he ponders.  
  
“Um, Kyungsoo hyung?”  
  
“So wait, you’re telling me that every Friday, you will make this coffee and then draw this cute doodle for _me_? Like every Friday _morning_?”  
  
“What if–”  
  
“Enough with the what if, Jongin ah. Yes or no, that’s all.”  
  
Jongin looks down at his feet, feeling of embarrassment climbing up his spine slowly.  
  
“Yeah.”  
  
“Wow,” Kyungsoo leans back against the chair, “ _Wow_. Do you like me, Jongin?”  
  
 _Whoa, okay. That’s pretty straightforward._  
  
“Oh God, I’m so sorry for asking that. I didn’t know what came over me, ah, I’m so sorry!” Kyungsoo manages to give the flustered look a very adorable edge and Jongin feels light-headed all of a sudden.  
  
“It’s okay hyung,” he reassures Kyungsoo, “I have been doing this for 8 weeks now so it’s only fair for you to think that.”  
  
“You have a very unique way of showing your affection, Jongin, I have to say that. I appreciate it, though…” Kyungsoo has said that in a quiet voice. If Jongin didn’t pay attention to it, he’d have missed it.  
  
“Thank you, hyung, for not assuming that I’m a creep.”  
  
“You’re not. That’s the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me, so… Ah, I don’t know what to say other than thank you so much for giving this much effort to… um, woo me?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jongin chuckles, feeling flustered himself. Now that Kyungsoo puts it like that, he feels that every effort he has poured into ‘wooing’ the latter is justified and worth it.  
  
“You’re really good at drawing, though. I’ve kept all the empty paper cups in my room,” Kyungsoo admits, his cheeks turning pink.  
  
“That’s adorable, hyung.”  
  
“Thank you, Jongin.”  
  
“So…”  
  
The steaming cup of coffee is cooled down now, cool enough for Kyungsoo to sip it.  
  
“Will you go out with me, Jongin?”  
  
Jongin doesn’t take too long to answer as he yelps out an enthusiastic _yes!_ three seconds after the question is posed by the latter.  
  
Kyungsoo smiles, a gummy one, and interlinks their hands together. It’s awkward because Jongin is standing while he is sitting, but nothing can surpass the perfectness of this moment.  
  
  
  
  
“Our baby is all grown up now,” the eldest Kim mutters, fake sobbing into her sister’s shoulder. The younger Kim snorts and replies with an, “About freaking time.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry. This is utter rubbish, but I just want to get it done quickly. I'm going back to Uni tomorrow for my last semester so I bet I won't have time to write as much anymore, so I decided to finish this one off as fast as I can. Thanks for reading and leave a comment if you feel like it :)


End file.
